


[ART] Oh. My. God.

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [8]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Fanart of Malcolm and Edrisa gazing at each other as he carries her with her legs wrapped around him.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka
Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738165
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	[ART] Oh. My. God.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this right at renewal notice time!

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art.  
> Discord as ponderosa#1249 or in the [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD) server.


End file.
